Das Leid der Sterblichen
by Am17
Summary: Eine Person wird sterben und eine wird da durch Selich zugrunde gehen. (geschrieben 2010)
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Das Leid der Sterblichen  
Autor: Am17  
Beta: teyla-nick94 (Danke)  
Serie: SG-1  
Genre:  
Charakter: SG-1, Jacob Carter  
Rating: frei ab 16 jahren  
WAHRNUNG: Eine Person wird sterben und eine wird da durch Selich zugrunde gehen.  
Staffel: zwischen 3. und 7. Staffel  
Anmerkung des Autors: Das ist mein Beitrag zu FanFic-Challenge von Liljana.  
Es ist meine erster Versuchein Drama zu schreiben, da her nicht zu böse sein wenn ich das Theme verfehlt habe

-

Wie er die Nachtschicht doch hasste. Er würde zwar nie einen anderen Job wählen, doch die Nachtschicht war nicht seins. Kaffee trinken, Zeitung lesen und hoffen, dass nichts passierte.  
Aber Walter war das ja gewohnt, im Stargate Center sind abnormale Dinge der normale Alltag.

„Walter, was machen sie noch hier?", kam es von der Treppe. Walter zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und viel fast vom Stuhl. Er drehte sich um und sah wer auf der Treppe stand. Es war General Hammond. „Ich habe Nachtwache, Sir." „Ist das nicht die Wache von Airman Wegner? Und wollten sie nicht nach Hause und sich ausschlafen?" fragte der General. „Ja, Sir. Dem Airman ging es nicht gut und Doctor Fraiser und hat ihn nach Hause geschickt, da hat er mich gefragt ob ich nicht für ihn einspringen könnte.", kam die Antwort von Walter. „Dann noch eine ruhige Nacht. Bis morgen.", sagte der General freundlich und ging in Richtung Fahrstuhl. „Gute Nacht Sir."

Im Fahrstuhl machte sich der General Gedanken über Walter: 'Er kann es nicht lassen. Immer nur arbeiten. Ich glaube ich muss ihn Zwangs beurlauben lassen von Doctor Fraiser.' Mit einem leisen Leuten hielt der Fahrstuhl. General Hammond wollte gerade aussteigen, als er eine Durchsage hörte: „Unautorisierte Aktivierung von Außen!", sagte Walter über Lautsprecher. Der General drückte den Knopf für Ebene 28 und fuhr wieder zum Kontrollraum.

Im Kontrollraum angekommen sah er gerade noch wie sich die Iris schloss und das Sicherheitspersonal im Torraum Stellung bezog. „Haben wir schon einen Code?", fragte der General. Walter sah auf den Bildschirm. „Es ist SG-1." „Iris öffnen.", befahl Hammond und machte sich auf den Weg in den Torraum.

Dort angekommen wartete er auf SG-1. Nun kamen auch schon acht, von oben bis unten verdreckte, Personen aus dem Gate. Ihm stockte der Atem. Zwei von ihnen trugen eine abgedeckte Trage zwischen sich. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Hammond wissen. Eine der Personen schluchzte laut und rannte aus dem Torraum. Hammond sah dieser Person hinter her.

„Colonel O'Neill, was ist hier los?", fragte er den Colonel der zu ihm getreten war. „Sir, die Mission war zum Teil erfolgreich. Wir konnten ihn befreien, aber...", er unterbrach sich und zeigte auf die Trage. Hammond schluckte. Er nickte. „Ich sollte SIE wohl in Ruhe lassen. SG-1 Abschlussbesprechung in dreißig Minuten."

Dreißig Minuten später betraten Jack, Daniel und Teal´c den Besprechungsraum, wo General Hammond schon wartete. „Setzten sie sich." meinte dieser nur. Die drei taten wie ihnen befohlen wurde. „Wo ist Major Carter?", wollte Hammond wissen. „Sir, ich fand es richtig, wenn sie nicht kommt. Es geht ihr auch so schon nicht gut, also müssen wir es nicht noch schlimmer machen, wenn sie Alles noch einmal erleben muss.", erklärte Jack Hammond.

„Was ist auf der Mission genau geschehen, Colonel?"  
„Nach dem wir bei den Tok'ra waren...", fing Jack an.

Flashback.

„SG-1 ich bin Baldron.", begrüßte sie ein Tok'ra als sie aus dem Gate kamen. Er reichte jedem von ihnen seine Hand. „Und was gibt es dieses Mal?", fragte O'Neill schlecht gelaunt. „Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet, der Hohe Rat wir all eure Fragen beantworten.", antwortete Baldron.

„Jack, hier stimmt doch was nicht. Wann werden wir schon zum Hohen Rat gebracht?" sagte Daniel leise zu Jack. „Das finde ich ein wenig merkwürdig, Colonel.", meinte ach Sam. Per Ringtransporter, wurden sie in die Tok'ra Tunnel gebracht. Von dort ging es in die Kammer des Hohen Rates.  
Dort warteten sie auf den Rat. Nach keinen fünf Minuten des Wartens betrat Garshaw die Kammer. „Ta'uri seit mir willkommen.", meinte sie. „Was verschafft uns die Ehre?", fragte Jack sarkastisch. Dafür erntete er von Daniel einen bösen Blick. Garshaw bekam dies nicht mit oder sie interessierte es nicht. „Es geht um Selmak." „Was ist mit meinem Dad?", wollte Sam sofort wissen.

„Sie wurden gefangen genommen. All unsere Bemühungen sie zu befreien sind fehlgeschlagen. Deshalb erbitten wir eure Hilfe.", erklärte sie. Man erkannte, das sich Sam´s Körper anspannte.  
„Werdet ihr uns Helfen?", fragte Garshaw. Der Colonel sah sein Team an. Alle nickten.

Flashback Ende.

„…...Danach trafen wir uns mit SG-3 und machten uns auf den Weg den General zu befreien...", machte Jack weiter.

Flashback

SG-1 und 3 waren unbemerkt bis zu den Zellen vorgedrungen. „SG-3 sie suchen in die Richtung.", befahl Jack und zeigte nach Rechts. „Und wir in der Anderen." Die Teams trennten sich. SG-1 hatte schon fast alle Zellen durch sucht, als sich SG-3 Meldete.

„Colonel, wir haben General Carter gefunden." „Halten sie ihre Position. Wir sind unterwegs.", meldete Jack über Funk zurück. Nach gut fünf Minuten, kamen sie bei SG-3 an. Einer von ihnen versorgte schon den General. Sam beugte sich zu ihm.

„Dad, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie besorgt. „Als ob ein Hat´ak auf meinem Kopf parken würde. Ansonsten gut." „Dad! Lüge mich nicht an. Ich sehe doch wie du aussiehst. Also?" Jacob wollte gerade antworten, als sein ganzer Körper anfing zu zucken. Sam schreckte von ihrem Vater zurück. Sam stupste ihn an, doch er reagierte nicht. Wieder rüttelte sie an ihm. „Dad!", flehte sie. Die ersten Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht. Noch immer bewegte sich Jacob nicht. „Er ist bewusstlos, Sir. Er muss sofort ins SGC.", meinte der Sanitäter von SG-3.

Flashback Ende

„...Daraufhin machten wir und auf den Weg. Nur wurden wir ein wenig aufgehalten...", meinte Daniel

Flashback

„Deckung!", rief Jack, als sie auf halbem Weg zum Stargate waren. Keine Sekunde zu früh gingen alle in Deckung, denn schon schlugen um sie herum Stabwaffen- und Zat-salven ein. „Wie viele?", fragte der Major von SG-3. „Ich habe mindestens 20 gesehen.", antwortete Jack. „Carter, Sie Daniel und der Sani bringen Jacob zum Tor und wählen uns raus. Der Rest gibt Deckung und dann sofort hinterher.", befahl Jack. „Los!"

Sam und der Sani folgten Daniel zum Tor, während der Rest ihnen Feuerschutz gab. Daniel rannte sofort ans DHD und fing an zu wählen. Ein Schuss aus einer Stabwaffe verfehlte ihn knapp. Daniel aktivierte das Stargate. Er gab den Code ein und sprang in den Ereignishorizont. Sam und der Sani folgten ihm. Nach und nach verschwand auch der Rest im Ereignishorizont.

Flashback Ende

„...Nur wie sich herausstellte habe ich ein Symbol vertauscht und wir landeten auf einem Anderem Planeten...", meinte Daniel.

Flashback

„Daniel, wo sind wir?", wollte Sam wissen. Daniel wollte gerade antworten, als der Colonel als letzter durch das Tor kam. „Iris schließen?" Es geschah aber nichts und die ersten Jaffa kamen durch das Tor. Sofort wurden sie unter Feuer genommen. „Daniel wo sind wir?", fragte Jack Angriffs lustig. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Von dem allem bekamen Sam und der Sani nichts mit, denn sie versorgten Jacob. „Wie geht es dir Dad?", fragte Sam den Tränen nahe. „Wie soll es mir denn gehen?", kam es leise von ihm. „AAAAAAAAAHHHHH". „Entschuldigung Sir, ich versuche nur die Blutung zu stoppen.", meinte der Sani und hantierte weiter an Jacobs Seite weiter. Sam sah wieder in das Gesicht ihres Dad´s. Jedwede Farbe war daraus gewichen.

Unterdessen hatte sich das Tor abgeschaltet und Daniel wählte die Erde an, aber das letzte Symbol wollte nicht einrasten. „Verfluchte Scheiße muss denn jetzt ein anderes Team zurückkommen.", fluchte Jack. Das Stargate fing an zu wählen. Jack sah fragend zu Daniel, aber dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sam bringen sie ihren Vater hier weg, wir bekommen Besuch."

Flashback Ende

„...Nachdem wir die erste Welle Jaffa abwehren konnten, versteckten wir uns in einer nahe gelegenen Höhle..."

Flashback

Jack und Colonel Rhainholz standen am Hölleneingang und hielten Wache. Der Sani von SG-3 kam auf die Beiden zu. „Colonel O'Neill, wir haben ein Problem." „Ach da ist mir neu.", meinte Jack sarkastisch. „Sir, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich den General noch stabil halten kann. Wir müssen ihn so schnell es geht auf die Krankenstation, oder zu den Tok´ra bringen, sonst kann ich nicht garantieren, das er die Nacht übersteht."

Jack sah nach dieser Information nicht mehr so gut aus. „Probieren sie ihr Bestes. Sagen sie aber Major Carter nichts. Wir versuchen so schnell wie es geht von hier zu verschwinden.", sagte Jack. „Ja, Sir.", antwortete der Sani und verschwand wieder in die Höhle zu seinem Patienten.

Sam und ihr Vater lagen bzw. saßen im hintersten Winkel der Höhle, wo sie nicht gestört werden konnten. „Wie schwer sind die Verletzungen meines Vaters?", fragte Sam den Sani, der gerade wiederkam. „Nun, Ma´am er muss sofort auf die Krankenstation oder zu den Tok´ra sonst..." den Rest des Satzes sagte er nicht. Er fühlte noch den Puls und verschwand wieder.

Sam nahm die Hand ihres Vaters, setzte sich an die Wand und zog die Beine an und fing an zu weinen. Nach einiger Zeit rührte sich etwas neben ihr. „Dad?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Wasser.", krächzte Jacob mit leiser Stimme. Sam lies seine Hand los und nahm ihre Feldflasche. Sie öffnete den Verschluss und hielt sie ihrem Vater an die Lippen. Ein wenig Wasser lies sie in seinen Mund laufen. „Danke.", flüsterte er. Jacob stöhnte leicht auf. „Was ist?", wollte Sam wissen. „Rippen.", keuchte Jacob.

„SANI!", rief Sam. Dieser war sofort zur Stelle. „Wo haben sie Schmerzen?", fragte er. „Er sagte etwas von Rippen.", kam es von Sam, als Jacob nicht antwortete. Langsam und vorsichtig tastete der Sani seine Rippen ab. Jacob zuckte zusammen. „Ja, Sie haben mindestens eine gebrochene Rippe.", sagte der Sani, griff in seine Tasche und holte ein Schmerzmittel heraus. „Ich gebe ihnen Etwas gegen die Schmerzen, um den Rest muss sich ihr Symbiont kümmern." Jacob bekam eine Spritze in den Arm.

Seine Augen glühten und Selmak sprach. „Ich gebe mein Bestes, allerdings habe ich kaum noch Kraft…"

Flashback Ende.

„...Eine Stunde später verstarb er..."

Flashback

„Sam. Sam.", kam es von Jacob. Sam, die geschlafen hatte schreckte hoch. Sie sah sich irritiert um, realisierte dann aber wo sie war. „Dad." „Sam versprich mir eins. Lass deine Mum und mich los. Wir werden immer bei dir sein. Lebe.", sagte Jacob immer leiser, bis er sich nicht mehr rührte. „Nein Dad! DAD!", schrie Sam und rüttelte an ihm, doch Jacob rührte sich nicht mehr.

Jeder hatte Sams Schreie gehört und rannte zu ihr. Was sie da sahen verschlug ihnen den Atem. Sam hatte ihren Vater im Arm und hielt ihn fest umklammert. Von ihr selbst kam nur ein leises Wimmern. Sie hob kurz den Kopf. Er war hochrot und mit Tränen übersät.

Der Sani fühlte den Puls von Jacob. Als er ihn nicht fand schüttelte er Kopf. Jack ging auf Sam zu. „Sam kommen Sie." Sam reagierte nicht. Jack kniete sich hin und hob leicht Sam´s Kopf an, so das sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. „Sam kommen Sie."

Flashback Ende.

„...denn Rest kennen Sie, General.", endete Jack seinen Bericht. Hammond wollte gerade antworten, als eine durch sage kam. Medizinisches Notfall Team in Major Carter's Quartier

SG-1 sprang sofort auf und rannte zu Sam´s Quartier. Was sie dort sahen verschlug ihnen die Sprache. Pfleger schoben Sam aus ihrem Zimmer. Sam hatte Verbände um ihre Handgelenke und Unterarme. Dieser waren zutiefst rot. Janet kam aus dem Zimmer. Als sie sah, wer dort schon Stand sagte sie. „Sie hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten." „Kommt sie durch?", fragte Daniel. „Wenn ich das wüsste.", meinte Janet nur traurig und ging Richtung Krankenstation.

Ende

ObSAm über Lebt hat oder nicht bleibt eurer Fantasie überlassen.  
Bitte Feedbacks und vor allem Kritik. Was kann ich für mein nächstes Drama besser machen und so weiter.

Lg Am17


	2. Chapter 2

Drei Tage später, hatte es Sam endlich geschafft, sie war über denn Berg. Zwischenzeitlich, hatte es ausgesehen, als ob sie es nicht schaffen würde.

Flashback

 _Janet betrat gerade die Krankenstation und ging zu Sam. Sam hatte sich vor kurzem die Pulsadern auf geschnitten. Janet, vermutete, das es mit dem Tod ihres Vaters vor nicht ein mal einem Tag zu tun hatte. Sie schmerzte der Blick auf Sam. Sie hatte keine Farbe mehr im Gesicht, wo durch sie fast wie eine Leiche wirkte._

 _Janet wollte gerade gehen, als das Gerät, welches Sam´s Puls überwachte an fing zu piepen und wurde zu einem durchgehenden Ton, ihr Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen._

 _„Ich brauche Hilfe." schrie Janet. Sofort waren mehrere Pfleger bei ihr, einer brachte auch denn Rehanimationswagen mit. Janet nahm die beiden Pänels, einer der Pfleger drückte aus einer Tube Gleitmittel auf die Elektroden. In der zwischen Zeit hatte eine Pflegerin Sam das Hemd auf geschnitten und die Erkennungsmarken abgenommen._

 _Janet drückte die Elektroden auf Sam´s Brust. „weg." sagte Janet und drückte den Knopf. Sam´s Körper zuckte unter dem Stromschlag. Sam´s Herz schlug ein mal kurz, sätzte dann aber wieder aus. „Laden auf 300." befahl Janet. Als der Reanimator wieder geladen war setzte Janet ein zweites mal an. „Weg." Wieder zuckte Sam stark unter den Stromschlägen. Dieses mal schlug Sam´s Herz wieder in einem ruhigerem Rhythmus, aber Sam war in Komma gefallen. Janet untersuchte Sam noch einmal gründlich und ging dann zum General um ihn von dem Vorfall zu Berichten._

Flashback Ende

Es Klopfte an Janet´s Bürotür und Daniel steckte denn Kopf in ihr Büro. Janet sah in an und fragte. „Daniel, was kann ich für sie tun?" „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich zu Sam kann?" „Natürlich. Gehen sie ruhig zu ihr, sie kann es gut gebrauchen,wenn sie weiß, das jemand bei ihr ist." sagte Janet und stand auf, und ging mit Daniel zu dem Raum in dem Sam lag. Sie öffnete die Tür und musste grinsen. Dort bei Sam saßen schon Colonel O´Neill und Teal´c.

„Fragen sie denn nie, ob sie zu einem meiner Patienten können?" fragte Janet die beiden. Jack und Teal´c sahen sie nur an, sahen dann aber direkt wieder zu Sam. „Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Jack ohne denn Blick von Sam zu nehmen. Janet unter suchte Sam kurz. „Sie ist jetzt komplett über den Berg." Sie sah denn Blick von Daniel. „Aber wann sie aufwachen wird, das kann ich nicht sagen. Das weiß nur sie selbst." Denn letzten Satz sagte sie mit trauriger und bedrückter Stimme.

Unter dessen, stand General Hammond am Eingangstor der Basis. Er wartete auf eine bestimmte Person. Er hatte mit ihr einen Termin für heute aus gemacht. Von weitem, sah er einen Wagen auf ihn zu kommen. Der Wagen wurde immer größer, bis Hammond einen Kombi erkennen konnte. Die Wachen hielten den Kombi an und untersuchten den Wagen und den Fahrer auf alles mögliche, schließlich ließen sie ihn aber passieren.

Der Fahrer des Wagen lenkte ihn auf einen freien Platz und stellte denn Motor ab. Hammond ging zum Wagen und wartete darauf, das der Fahrer ausstieg. Lange musste der General nicht warten, denn der Fahrer öffnete schon die Wagentür. „Mister Carter danke das sie kommen konnten." begrüßte Hammond den Mann. „Danke wenn es um meine Schwester geht, würde ich sogar die um reisen." Gemeinsam gingen die bei den Männer Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„Wollen sie erst zu ihrer Schwester, oder wollen sie sich erst ausruhen,wir haben für sie ein Quartier bereit gestellt?" wollte Hammond wissen. „Ich würde erst gerne zu Sam und mich dann erst ein mal ausruhen, es war nämlich ein weiter Weg hier her." „Natürlich." meinte Hammond und drückte auf den Knopf für die Ebene auf der die Krankenstation lag. Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung.

Als der Aufzug hielt, öffneten sich die Türen und der General und Mister Carter traten aus dem Aufzug. „bitte folgen sie mir." kam es von General Hammond. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Flure der Basis. Von weitem erkannte Mark, eine große Doppeltür. Genau auf diese ging der General zu.


	3. Chapter 3

Der General öffnete eine der Türhälfte und hielt sie für Mark auf. Mark durch schritt die Tür , Hammond folgte ihm. Der General ging auf eine brünette Frau zu. „Doctor Fraiser, darf ich ihnen Mark Carter vorstellen." sagte Hammond und zeigte auf Marc. Die Frau hielt ihm die Hand hin und meinte: „Hallo ich bin Doc Fraiser. Sie können mich aber ruhig Janet nennen." stellte sich Janet vor. „Hallo ich bin Mark Sam´s Bruder. Wie geht es ihr?" wollte Mark sofort wissen.

„Ihre Schwester ist über denn Berg. Sie schläft im Moment." „Kann ich zu ihr?" „Aber nur Kurz." meinte Janet und führte Mark zu einer Tür. Mark öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Was er dort sah machte ihn traurig. Sam lag in einem Krankenbett angeschlossen an die verschiedensten Transfusionen und Apparate die sie überwachten.

Er trat näher zu ihr ans Bett und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und drückte ihre Hand. „Was machst du nur für Sachen Sam? Das hast du nicht nötig. Werde wieder Gesund dann können wir über alles reden." kam es leise mit besorgter Stimme von Mark. Er drückte noch ein mal ihre Hand. „Ich komme wieder!" sagte er mit fester Stimme, kurz bevor er den Raum verließ an sie gewannt.

Vor der Tür warteten schon General Hammond und Doctor Fraiser, beide sahen Mark erwartungsvoll an. Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, als er ihre Gesichter sah. „Ich würde gerne meinen Vater sehen." Janet nahm ihn am arm und ging mit ihm von der Krankenstation und führte ihn zu einer andern Tür. Beide betraten denn Raum.

An denn Wänden, standen metallene Schränke mit großen Klappen. Zu einer dieser Klappen ging Janet und öffnete sie und zog eine Metallplatte raus. „Ich werde sie jetzt alleine lassen." meinte sie nur und verließ denn ging auf die Platte zu. Er zögerte kurz, entfernte dann aber doch das Leichentuch vom Gesicht seines Vaters. Er sah in eine weißes und lebloses Gesicht, jeder Glanz der dort einst war war verschwunden. Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren weg an Mark´s Wange herunter und hinterließ eine glitzernde Spur. Er konnte es und wollte es nicht ertragen, wie sein Vater da einfach so lag. Er wollte ihn als den Menschen in Erinnerung behalten der er war und nicht als kalter leblosen Körper so wie er dort vor ihm lag. Er deckte das Gesicht seines Vater wieder zu und ging. „Eins schwöre ich dir. Ich werde mich um Sam kümmern, solange es nötig ist!" sagte er beim verlassen des Raumes.  
Janet betrat die Leichenhalle und schob Jacob zurück. In der zwischen Zeit wurde Mark auf sein Quartier gebracht.

Nach dem sich Mark ein wenig hingelegt hatte wurde er zu General hommond in sein Büro gebracht. „Mister Carter, ich hoffe mal das sie sich ein wenig aus ruhen konnten." „Es ging einiger maßen. Warum wollten sie mich sprechen?" „Wegen ihrer Schwester. Können sie sich vorstellen, warum sie das gemacht haben könnte?" fragte Hammond. Mark überlegte kurz. „Als damals unsere Mutter gestorben ist, hat sie sich wochenlang zurück gezogen und kaum gegessen. Ihren Tod hat Sam nie ganz überwunden. Daher glaube ich, das der Tot unseres Vater Sam jetzt ganz am Boden zerschellen lies."

Hammond wollte gerade antworten als Janet das Büro betrat. „Sie ist wach."


	4. Chapter 4

Der General und Mark brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis sie realisierten, was ihnen Janet da gesagt hatte. Mark sah den General an. „Gehen Sie schon.", antwortete dieser auf seine stumme Frage. Janet und Mark rannten zur Krankenstation. „Doc, kann ich zu ihr?" Janet nickte nur als Antwort. Als die Tür zur Krankenstation in Sicht kam verlangsamten die beiden ihre Schritte.

Fünf Minuten zuvor bei Sam

Sam lag in einem Halbschlaf, alles um sie herum war neblig. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie nahm eine Person in ihrer nähe war, wusste aber nicht wo sie war. Sie schaffte es ihre Augen zu öffnen, sah aber alles nur verschwommen. Nun sah sie auch die Person die bei ihr war, welche auf ein Gerät, das neben ihr stand, starrte. "Wo bin ich?", fragte Sam die Person. Diese schreckte zusammen und sah dann Sam an. „Endlich Sam, Sie sind wach.", sprach die Person. Sam erkannte Janet´s Stimme. „Janet.", kam es zittrig von Sam. Es war mehr eine Frage, als eine Aussage.

Janet nahm ihr Stethoskop und untersuchte Sam, die einigermaßen wach war. Nachdem sie Sam untersucht hatte, wollte Janet zu General Hammond gehen, um ihm die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen. „Wo...hin...?", fragte Sam schwach. „Deinem Bruder und dem Rest sagen das du wach bist." antwortete Janet. „Mark...er...hier?" Janet, meinte kurz ein aufblitzen in Sam´s Augen gesehen zu haben, als sie den Namen ihres Bruders hörte. Es war aber so schnell wieder vorbei, wie es gekommen war, also verließ sie das Zimmer.

Jetzt

Mark betrat das Zimmer in dem seine Schwester lag. Er ging auf ihr Bett zu. Sie hatte das Gesicht so gedreht, das er es nicht sehen konnte. Er kam an ihrem Bett an und setzte sich ans Fußende. „Sam?", fragte er leise.

Sam drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Es war und feucht von ihren Tränen, ihre Augen wirkten glasig und abwesend. Sie zitterte leicht. Einzelne Tränen liefen noch immer über ihre Wangen und tropften auf die Bettdecke. „Sam, komm her.", sagte Mark und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm. Sie lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Immer wieder schluchzte sie.

Nach Stunden oder doch Minuten, beruhigte sie sich etwas. „Er ist weg! Weg für immer.", brachte sie mit leiser und zittriger Stimme hervor. „Ich weiß Sam. Ich weiß.", versuchte Mark sie zu beruhigen. „Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich will es nicht mehr.", kam es leise von ihr. „Ich will zu ihnen."

Mark wusste wer mit `ihnen´ gemeint war. Ihre Eltern. „Nein Sam. Das kannst du nicht und du weißt sie wollen es auch nicht und wir wollen es auch nicht!", sagte Mark mit fester Stimme. Sam sah in an, legte dann den Kopf wieder an seine Schulter. „Wir?", fragte sie. „Ja, wir. Deine Freunde und ich."

Das alles war eine Woche her und heute war die Beerdigung von Jacob. Viele waren gekommen: Freunde, Verwandte, Kollegen ihres Vaters und sogar einige Tok'ra, denn sie hatten einen großen Anführer – Selmak - verloren.

Viele hatten schon etwas über Jacob gesagt, doch nun zum Schluss wollte Sam noch etwas sagen. Sie ging nach vorne ans Podium.

„Wer im Gedächtnis seiner Lieben lebt,  
der ist nicht Tod der ist nur Fern.

Tod ist nur,

wer vergessen wird."

Ihr kullerte eine Träne übers Gesicht und viel auf ihr Kleid.

Epilog

Mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde und ihres Bruder schaffte Sam es über den Tod ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters zu sprechen und es so zu verarbeiten. Auch fand sie ihre Lebensfreude wieder.


End file.
